Blazing Paddles
" | image = Blazing Paddles.jpg | number = Season 3, Episode 2 | code = 302 | airdate = February 26, 2008 (DVD) April 11, 2008 | snack = Nachos at Pablo's house | genre = Raï | writer = Rodney Stringfellow | director = Mike Shiell | music = Douglas Wieselman | video = Tale of the Mighty Knights | previous = "Who Goes There?" | next = "Garbage Trek"}} " " is an episode of The Backyardigans from the third season. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Austin *Dusty "Raï music rocks the desert as Sheriff Uniqua practices her paddling to protect the town of Ping Pong Mesa from Pablo, the Ping Pong Bandit!" Uniqua is seen in the backyard wearing a brown cowgirl hat. She introduces herself as the sheriff of Ping Pong Mesa, who protects the residents of the town. She sings the song "The Sheriff Makes It Right" and tells the viewer that she is heading to Ping Pong Mesa. The backyard transforms into a sandy desert landscape with a few old buildings. Uniqua walks into the Apple Juice Saloon. In the saloon, she meets with Barkeeper Tyrone. She tells him she will like a box of apple juice. Tyrone slides a box over to her. Uniqua slurps loudly. She walks over to a ping pong table where Bar Room Dancer Tasha and Austin the Kid are competing in a ping pong match. They start to sing "Ping-Pong". After the song, Uniqua exits the saloon. Then a blue penguin wearing a black suit and a bandit hat walks into the saloon. The bandit challenges Tyrone to a game of ping pong. Tyrone accepts. He warns him that the first one who misses the ball, loses. Austin and Tasha walk away from the ping pong table so the bandit and the barkeeper can start the game. The bandit performs a move he calls the "Bandit Slam-It", causing Tyrone to lose. After the game, the bandit takes Tyrone's paddle, he explains that if somebody loses to him, he takes the person's paddle. He reveals his name: the Ping Pong Bandit. Next, Bar Room Dancer Tasha to challenge the Ping Pong Bandit to a game to get Tyrone's paddle back. But the Ping Pong Bandit performs the same move. Tasha loses and the Ping Pong Bandit takes her paddle. Austin the Kid challenges him to a game to get his friends' paddles back. He puts up a better fight than the others, but after another "Bandit Slam-It", Austin loses and loses his paddle. Feeling frustrated, Austin goes outside and calls on Sheriff Uniqua to set things straight. Sheriff Uniqua does not like the sight of her friends having to give over their paddles and orders the Ping Pong Bandit to give the paddles to the residents. The Ping Pong Bandit refuses and says that they can only get their paddles if someone beats him. Uniqua then challenges him, but she loses to the Ping Pong Bandit's "Bandit Slam-It". The Ping Pong Bandit takes Uniqua's paddle and her sheriff badge. He pins it to his own jacket and arrogantly declares himself the new sheriff of Ping Pong Mesa. Uniqua sadly walks out of the saloon. Uniqua walks out of the saloon, hops on her horse, Dusty, and sets off out of Ping Pong Mesa. She rides the horse into the desert. Uniqua tells herself that she will not allow her town to be run by an evil bandit. She spots a small cactus and tells Dusty that it looks just like a ping pong paddle. She uses it to practice ping pong so she can come back to Ping Pong Mesa and beat the Ping Pong Bandit in a match, and become sheriff once again. Uniqua sings "I Must Be Ready" as she practices her moves. Hail starts to shower down. She uses the hailstones as ping pong balls. After she has perfected her moves, she walks back to Ping Pong Mesa. The camera moves to inside the saloon, where the Ping Pong Bandit is playing alone. He and the others sing "No One Gets to Play Today". Though it is not shown, Uniqua puts on a purple mask before the next scene begins. Uniqua, now wearing the mask, walks into Ping Pong Mesa. She challenges the Ping Pong Bandit to a match and tricks him into thinking her name is "the Pink Fury". The Ping Pong Bandit does not know that she is actually the sheriff. She tells the Ping Pong Bandit that if she wins, all the residents get their paddles back. The Ping Pong Bandit accepts, but he tell her that if he wins, he takes her paddle and she get out of the town. The ping pong table is moved from inside the saloon outside to the center of the town. The Ping Pong Bandit and Uniqua begin the match. The Ping Pong Bandit performs the Bandit Slam-It, hitting the ping pong ball high into the air. Uniqua runs up the large clocktower and hits the ball hard from up high. The ball was hit so hard that fire begins to form on it. The ball blasts through the Ping Pong Bandit's paddle and perfurs a hole in it. The Ping Pong Bandit sadly admits that he has lost. Uniqua removes the mask and shows everyone that she is the sheriff. Uniqua takes her silver star-shaped badge from the Ping Pong Bandit's jacket and hands over everyone's paddles. The Ping Pong Bandit sadly hands over his paddle, but Uniqua tells him that he can keep it, explaining that it is more fun to play than to win. The Ping Pong Bandit cheers up, and they all sing a reprise of "The Sheriff Makes It Right". After the song, Pablo's stomach rumbles and invites everyone over to his house for nachos. The town of Ping Pong Mesa transforms back into the backyard. The five characters sing the end song. They walk into Pablo's blue house. Uniqua opens the previously closed door and says to the viewer, "So long, partner." *Uniqua: Sheriff Uniqua *Pablo: Ping Pong Bandit *Tyrone: Barkeeper Tyrone *Tasha: Bar Room Dancer Tasha *Austin: Austin the Kid *"The Sheriff Makes It Right" *"Ping-Pong" *"I Must Be Ready" *"No One Gets to Play Today" Category:Episodes Category:Season 3